


Lovely

by ItsSupernatural1979



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsSupernatural1979/pseuds/ItsSupernatural1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place right after Rose's parents and Mickey get trapped in the alternate universe without Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely

"I can't believe we survived that!" exclaimed Rose. "Of all the close calls, I think that was the closest!"

"I know!" shouted The Doctor enthusiastically. "It was amazing! Everyone got out alive and well and the world is right again."

Rose's smile slipped into a frown at this reminder. Her mum and Mickey along with her dad from the alternate universe were transported to the alternate world and the door between worlds was sealed by The Doctor to keep both worlds safe. Rose would never be able to see her family again.

The Doctor could see the pain on her face and didn't know what to say. He just wanted to make her feel better. He couldn't bear to see her in pain.

"Rose, you know your parents and Mickey are okay. They're in the alternate world and they're perfectly safe," sad The Doctor. "Don't worry about them. Mickey The Idiot can protect them if he has to, but it won't come to that."

This made a small, sad smile return to Rose's face. "It's not that I'm worried about them, not really," she explained. "I just...I'm gonna miss them is all. I've been with me mum and Mickey as long as I can remember. Even when I was off traveling with you, I always knew they'd be waiting for me when I got home. I could always count on that. Now they're gone. And my dad...I finally had the chance to actually get to know him and now he's gone, too."

"Rose, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," said The Doctor. "I know I'm not as important as them but I'll always be here for you. I know it's not the same as having an actual family and I could never live up to that but --"

"Doctor, stop," said Rose. "Just stop."

"Stop what? I was just trying to help," said The Doctor, surprised.

"Don't you understand?" said Rose, attempting a smile. "I had the choice to go with them but I didn't. I chose to stay with you."

"Yeah, I know. I was there. But I didn't make you stay. You could've been with them. So why stay with me?" asked The Doctor sadly.

"Doctor, I stayed for you. You must know," she said, puzzled. "You must be able to see it?"

"See what, Rose? See what?" he asked her.

"And here I thought it was obvious," said Rose with a smile. "Doctor, I love you. I'm in love with you."

The Doctor looked at her in surprise. He searched her face for any signs of a joke or a lie. When he determined that she was being genuine, his eyes began to tear up. He crossed the space between him and Rose and took her face in his hands. He looked into her eyes and captured her mouth with his in a slow, tender kiss. He could feel Rose's mouth moving against his as she kissed him back. She threw her arms around his neck and held the back of his head in her hands. When they were both out of breath, The Doctor pulled away only enough to breathe.

He put his forehead against hers and softly whispered, "Rose Tyler, I love you, too."

Rose couldn't help but smile as her heart-rate increased and she felt tears building up. She'd never loved anyone as much as she loved The Doctor, not even Mickey. She pulled The Doctor's face back to her so she could press her lips to his.

The Doctor's hands traveled down Rose's arms to her waist so he could pull her closer to him. He wanted to feel her everywhere. He couldn't get enough of her. In over 900 years of life, this was one of the only times he's truly loved someone like this. The intensity was overwhelming. 

The Doctor began moving her backward, guiding her to a door in the TARDIS she'd never paid much attention to. "Doctor, where are we going?" she asked breathlessly between kisses. The Doctor smiled against her lips then he pulled away enough for her to see his "it's time for an adventure" look. "The bedroom," he said with a sexy wink and grin.

Suddenly, Rose was overcome with nerves. Mickey was the only guy she'd ever been with and she was going from him to a 900 year old alien Timelord. She was scared she wouldn't live up to his past experiences. She was only a 19 year old human after all.

The Doctor must have been able to tell something was wrong by the way she stiffened. "What's wrong?" he asked, concern all over his face. "We don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with. I understand if you don't want to be with a 900 year old alien," he said with a smile, trying to hide his disappointment.

"No, no!" Rose reassured him with a nervous laugh. "It's definitely not that. It's just...I've only ever been with Mickey and you've had almost nine centuries more time to...practice than me."

The Doctor just smiled and said, "Darling, as hard as it may be for you to believe as you look at this body, I've actually never really...felt the need to..."

"You mean you never...?"

"Well, once or twice. Well, one or two people. Way back when," he said. "Not much of an experience history if you ask me. I didn't love them like I love you."

Rose blushed and pulled his ear to her mouth and whispered, "Lead the way," and nipped his ear a bit with her teeth.

The Doctor let out a soft growl when she did this and then scooped her up in his arms so he could just carry her to the room. When they got to the door, Rose had to turn the knob so they could get in. Once they were inside, The Doctor walked quickly to the bed and laid Rose down gently.

The bed was big but nothing special. It had brown sheets and a blue comforter which Rose thought suited the Doctor. The bed looked like it had been made in a hurry, probably while The Doctor was getting ready to go on some crazy, deadly adventure. The thought made Rose smile.

There was a dim light in the room coming from a few small lamps with dark shades which gave the room a romantic mood. As Rose was quickly taking in the room, she noticed some soft music coming from some hidden speaker somewhere.

The Doctor slipped his shoes and trench coat off and then crawled onto the bed so he was hovering over Rose, his knees on either side of her and his hands beside her head so he could keep his weight off her. He leaned down to kiss her and she raised her head to meet him halfway. As they kissed, Rose put her hands inside his jacket so she could slip it off his arms. He had to get up to take it off without falling on her so he took his tie and shirt off while he was at it. Rose took her jumper and shirt off while The Doctor undid his belt and slipped his pants off so he was only wearing a pair of boxers. Rose started to unbutton her pants but The Doctor stopped her. "Allow me," he said as he replaced her fingers on the zipper. He slipped her pants down but had to stop to take her shoes off. 

Once she was left in her bra and underwear, The Doctor crawled back on top of her. She could now feel his erection pressing against her leg. He moaned into her mouth as she kissed him and squirmed a little to get more comfortable. He rolled them over so she was straddling him. He let his hands roam over her body, lingering on her breasts. He massaged them for a minute, making her moan, before moving to her back to unhook her bra. She let it slip off her arms and land beside the bed. She had to get off him to take her underwear off and then she slipped his boxers off slowly. When she slid it past his hips, his erection sprang free and he gasped as the air hit it. 

Rose climbed back on top of him and took his cock in her hands. She began moving her hand up and down slowly, smearing precome down his length. "Ohh, Rose," moaned The Doctor. He started to buck his hips up to meet her rhythm. 

Rose leaned down to kiss his neck and he moaned again and again. Suddenly, he grabbed her hand and stopped her. He rolled them over again and began fingering her clit. "Oh, God, Doctor! Mmm!" she moaned. He moved his hand out of the way and replaced it with his dick. He started dry-humping her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. 

"Doctor, Doctor," she panted. "Oh, do it. I want to feel you inside me."

"Are you sure, Rose?" he asked.

"If you don't do it right now, I will break your sonic screwdriver," she said with a breathy laugh.

"Well that's just evil," he said with a smirk, "but I can be more evil." As he said this, he started sliding his cock into her agonizingly slowly. "Doctor," she whimpered, "please! Please, just do it!"

"Yes ma'am," he said. He was already about halfway in and now he just slammed into her. "Oh! Yes!" she screamed. The Doctor moaned and pulled almost all the way out again just so he could slam back in. Rose was using her legs to push him in deeper and deeper each time.

Then, The Doctor put an arm around her shoulders and quickly lifted her up so she was sitting in his lap, legs still wrapped around him. She put her arms around his neck and sloppily kissed him. She moved her legs to the sides of him so she could use them to push herself up and down. The Doctor was holding Rose up with a hand around her back.

"Mmm! Oh, Doctor! Oh, yes! Yes! I'm so close!" she began to scream.

"Rose! Ohhh, me too! Uhh!" The Doctor started bouncing her up and down harder and harder, faster and faster.

Rose moved her hand to finger her clit and after a few more thrusts, she was coming. "Doctor! Doctor! Oh my...yes! Don't stop! Keep going!" She continued to bounce up and down on him through her orgasm.

A few seconds later, The Doctor was coming, too. "Ohh...lovely," he growled in a deep, sexy voice. "Oh, Rose...yes." He fell back onto the bed and Rose collapsed on top of him. She kissed his mouth and neck. 

"I love you with both my hearts, Rose Tyler," murmured The Doctor as he came down from his orgasm.

Rose kissed his beautiful mouth and whispered, "I love you with every part of me, Doctor."

They fell asleep laying on the bed, Rose rolling beside The Doctor as he held her in his arms and vowed he'd never let go.


End file.
